Zipping Along/Gallery
Lobby Cards Screencaps Intro Zipping Along Intro 1.png|Intro 1 Zipping Along Intro 2.png|Intro 2 Opening Titles Zipping Along Title Card.png|''"Zipping Along" Title Sequence'' Zipping Along Extended Credits.png|''Extended Credits'' Zipping Along by Charles M. Jones.png|''Directed by Charles M. Jones (Chuck Jones)'' Road Runner's Introduction Zipping Along Screencap 1.png|The bullet train is one of the fastest things in the world. Zipping Along Screencap 2.png|Of course... Zipping Along Screencap 3.png|On the Other Hand... Zipping Along Screencap 4.png|There is a certain creature who is just as fast as the bullet train... Zipping Along Screencap 5.png|But what is this blurry creature we see running alongside the train? Zipping Along Screencap 6.png|Why, it's none other than the... Zipping Along Road Runner's Latin Name.png| ROAD-RUNNER (velocitius-tremenjus) Zipping Along Screencap 7.png|The Road Runner is a very fast bird... Zipping Along Screencap 8.png Zipping Along Screencap 9.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*' Zipping Along Screencap 10.png|In fact, he's so fast, he can practically outrun the bullet train itself. Zipping Along Screencap 11.png|See how fast he ran far from the train just as it went by? Zipping Along Screencap 12.png|The Road Runner is practically the ultimate runner of roads. Zipping Along Screencap 13.png Zipping Along Screencap 14.png Zipping Along Screencap 15.png|The Road Runner truly is the fastest bird in the desert. Wile E.'s Introduction Zipping Along Screencap 16.png|And I think another creature has taken a fancy to the Road Runner's tremendous speed! Zipping Along Screencap 17.png|But what is this strange creature... Zipping Along Screencap 18.png|who's taken a liking to the Road Runner? Zipping Along Screencap 19.png|Why's it none other than the Wile E. dog of the desert... Zipping Along Screencap 21.png|The super genius himself, Wile E.... Zipping Along Wile E.'s Latin Name (Original).png| COYOTE (road-runnerus digestus) Zipping Along Screencap 22.png|But of course... knowing coyotes... Zipping Along Screencap 24.png|Wile E. specifically likes Road Runners, because... Zipping Along Screencap 25.png|They are so good-lookin' enough to EAT! Zipping Along Screencap 26.png|And there he goes! Zipping Along Screencap 27.png|Wile E. sneaks down the mountain to try and catch the Road Runner by surprise... Zipping Along Screencap 28.png|Ah-ha! An intersection! The perfect spot to catch the Road Runner! Zipping Along Screencap 29.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*' And that sound means he's coming right to where Wile E. wants him! Zipping Along Screencap 30.png|Wile E. jumps out into the middle of the intersection, hoping to catch the road runner within his sights! Zipping Along Screencap 31.png|Too bad he didn't remember to look both ways... Zipping Along Screencap 32.png|'*SMACK!*' The Road Runner runs into Wile E. from behind, knocking him smack down in the middle of the road! Zipping Along Screencap 33.png|Wile E. tries to see where the Road Runner ran off to, but he's about to find out where he's coming from again! Zipping Along Screencap 34.png|The Road Runner runs him over once again! Zipping Along Screencap 37.png|Wile E. struggles to get himself up... Zipping Along Screencap 38.png|But no matter what happens... Zipping Along Screencap 39.png|The Road Runner keeps mowing him down! Zipping Along Screencap 40.png Zipping Along Screencap 41.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*' Zipping Along Screencap 42.png|And he does it again! Zipping Along Screencap 43.png Zipping Along Screencap 44.png|If I know what Wile E.'s thinking about... Zipping Along Screencap 45.png|This... Zipping Along Screencap 46.png|is going... Zipping Along Screencap 47.png|to take... Zipping Along Screencap 48.png|a while. Wile E.'s Plan #1: Grenade Zipping Along Screencap 49.png|Straight from the ACME War Surplus Co., One (1) Hand Grenade Zipping Along Screencap 50.png|If I know what Wile E.'s, planning: If the Road Runner approaches, he'll throw the grenade right at him! Zipping Along Screencap 51.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*' That sounds like the Road Runner's coming! Zipping Along Screencap 52.png|You know, you could have just pulled the pin out with your finger, Wile E. Zipping Along Screencap 53.png Zipping Along Screencap 54.png|Wile E., wait! That's the pin you're holding, not the grenade! Zipping Along Screencap 55.png Zipping Along Screencap 56.png|Wile E. throws the pin away, unaware that the grenades still in his jaws! Zipping Along Screencap 57.png|According to grenade rules, there's a 10 second time limit rule. Zipping Along Screencap 58.png|But unfortunately for Wile E... Zipping Along Screencap 59.png|he's going to find out the result of his error. Zipping Along Screencap 60.png|'**KABOOM!!!!!**' A Brief Look-Out Intermission Zipping Along Screencap 61.png|Taking a break from trying to catch the Road Runner, Wile E. monitor's the Road Runner's movements from a greater height. Zipping Along Screencap 62.png|Wile E. ponders his next move for catching the Road Runner. Zipping Along Screencap 63.png|Unaware that he's about to get a surprise visit from a certain creature he was spying on. Zipping Along Screencap 64.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*' Zipping Along Screencap 65.png|A sneak attack, eh? Zipping Along Screencap 66.png|The Road Runner sticks his tongue out at Wile E.... Zipping Along Screencap 67.png|And takes off, leaving a dust cloud-shaped figure of the Road Runner behind. Zipping Along Screencap 69.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*' And even sounds just like the Road Runner, surprising Wile E.! Zipping Along Screencap 70.png|Whoa... that was weird. Zipping Along Screencap 71.png|Well, it was. Wile E.'s Plan #2: Mousetraps Zipping Along Mousetraps Snaps at Wile E. Coyote Wile E.'s Plan #3: ACME Giant Kite Kit and ACME Dropshell Bomb Wile E.'s Plan #4: Telephone Polls Wile E.'s Plan #5: ACME Bird Seed and Ace Steel Shot Mixture, Magnet Wile E.'s Plan #6: Seesaw and Boulder Wile E.'s Plan #7: Hypnotism Wile E.'s Plan #8: Seesaw and Boulder Wile E.'s Plan #9: Rifle Gun Trap Wile E.'s Plan #10: Suspension Bridge Trap Wile E.'s Plan #11: Human Cannon Ball Wile E.'s Plan #12: Wrecking Ball Wile E.'s Plan #13: The Ultimate Booby Trap Road-Runner-itis Zipping Along Ending Screencap 2.png|Wile E.? Are you feeling alright? Zipping Along Ending Screencap 3.png Zipping Along Ending Screencap 4.png|'"BEEP-BEEP!"' Zipping Along Ending Screencap 5.png|Looks like Wile E.'s all... Zipping Along Ending Screencap 6.png|beeped out. Zipping Along Ending Screencap 8.png Outro Zipping Along Outro.png|"That's all Folks!" 'Best of Backgrounds' Category:Galleries Category:Looney Tunes galleries Category:Merrie Melodies galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Road Runner galleries Category:Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner galleries